This invention is directed to an illuminated fabric, and more particularly, to a fabric into which optical fibers are actually woven.
The best known prior illumination of fabric is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,878 issued to Richard E. Bailey on Dec. 22, 1970. Light is provided by a plurality of bulbs which are wired to a battery concealed on the person. In the fiber optic art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,814 issued Feb. 27, 1973 to Van Slyke; 3,781,537 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to Ramsey; and 3,526,880 issued Sept. 1, 1970 to Filippazzi teach the treatment of optical filaments to permit lateral escape of light therefrom.
The instant invention is a novel incorporation of the fiber optic filaments as a replacement for the conventional fibers of a fabric, such as warp and woof, or both, thereof. Whereas the fibers of the prior art are made into panels or are inputted to photocells, the fibers of this invention are utilized as a multiple source of decorative illumination for a variety of items. Further, this invention provides a uniformity of illumination not anticipated by the prior fiber optic references known by this inventor.